


We Share A Secret

by KawaiiJinxxy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck Secret Santa Exchange 2019, Other, the strilondes are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiJinxxy/pseuds/KawaiiJinxxy
Summary: For pramtheoracle as a part of Homestuck Secret Santa 2019 (hsss2019).An AraSol fic exploring healing and comfort in the light of an alternate universe where the trolls don't end up playing the game and travel to Earth before Alternia is destroyed by meteors.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	We Share A Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pram_The_Oracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pram_The_Oracle/gifts).



> Hiya! I'm Jinxxy (@babyjinxx) and I was @pramtheoracle's giftee for Homestuck Secret Santa 2019! This was my first year participating in hsss and I could not be more thrilled. It was super fun and I almost can't wait for next year!
> 
> Now, a bit of explanation. I wasn't given any additional notes beyond the ships, so I've written up a short Arasol piece set on Earth with a merged society of trolls. It's mostly comfort and reflecting on their timeline with some fluff interspersed. There isn't a whole lot of reasoning, it's just out there as I'm exploring their dynamic.
> 
> Families are divided as so: Strilondes (minus Bro and Mom for Reasons), the Harleyberts, the Vantas/Captor/Maryam Household, the Megido/Nitram/Lejion Household, the Pyrope/Serket Household, the Zahhak/Makara/Ampora Household, and lastly the Peixes Mansion.
> 
> Some may not even be mentioned, but essentially it's cheaper for the lower families to buy one larger place and split the rent among them than one smaller place to themselves as they are coming and merging into human society. It also includes more characters and provides more of a fleshed out plot than just two characters in a work.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering  apocalypseArisen [AA]

TA: hey aa 2tiill up for today?  
AA: sure! is karkat still taking you here, or am i going to need to walk over there?  
TA: nah dw abt that kk ii2 currently throwiing a 2hiitfiit at kankrii about haviing the car and neediing two take porriim two the 2triilonde2 two help kanaya. miight be a biit late  
AA: aren't you always a bit late?  
TA: yeah maybe but iit2 u2ually kk2 fault for throwiing a tantrum  
AA: oh yeah, hes the newest to have a license... and the last  
AA: doesnt your house rule become flawed at this point? theres no one after him to take over all obligated driving  
TA: yeah that2 what he2 arguiing. he 2ay2 that 2iince iit2 been the 2ame amount of tiime that ii had two driive everyone and ii had the longe2t tiime that the cycle 2hould reboot  
AA: honestly i would agree with that. it kinda makes sense!  
TA: yeah but everyone hate2 when kankrii driive2 becau2e we alway2 end up late due two hiim driiviing liike ten under the liimiit at all tiime2  
TA: iit2 a compliicated negotiiatiion  
TA: oh iit look2 liike were leaviing now kk ii2 draggiing me out2iide  
TA: be there iin 30-50  
AA: alright! see you when you get here <3  
TA: yeah see you <3

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering  apocalypseArisen [AA]

===> Be Sollux

Your name is Sollux Captor. You are currently in a minivan with your stepbrother Karkat and your stepsister Porrim. Karkat is actually a very responsible driver beyond maybe being a bit impatient with traffic lights and slow drivers, but he never speeds or cuts people off. It's mostly just him grumbling under his breath as he plays his music at just over a reasonable volume.

The Strilondes is closer than Aradia's, so Karkat is heading in that direction first. You watch the Denny's that you and your friends have walked to and nearly terrorized several times pass by and let the world idly pass.

For a long time, you heard voices. So many voices. The world wouldn't shut up. You knew you were destined to die, and that basically everyone would go with you.

Aradia sympathized. There is a secret that you and she hold: you were supposed to play a game. Except, you didn't. She told you this after only a few conversations, saying that someone told her what was happening. That this timeline was not going to play. That this timeline was different. That we get to have families, and they never got to. That the voices will disappear soon.

And they did.

The entire planet was evacuated. No one knows how or why, but an order allowed at least 1/3 of the population to escape. You were lucky. Most weren't.

It felt like a gunshot went off right next to your ears. An explosion of sound, of hopes and curses, of pain and regret-

And then it stopped. You came to on the floor holding your ears and your concerned friends and family surrounding you, though at a distance. Your psionics left burnt arcs on the floor.

You jerked yourself out of your thoughts as the side door slammed shut, minivan parked in the Strilonde house's driveway. Karkat looked at you in the rearview mirror, face softening for a moment as he looks concerned.

"Did you remember your meds this morning?" You nod, taking a slow breath in.

"Yeah. Jutht was thucked back into that moment." Karkat looks for a moment longer, then puts the car in reverse and heads for Aradia's house.

There were moments where your "brother" showed his true nature. He seems like a rabid woofbeast, but really he just cares too much. He does it to defend himself, most of the time.

Eventually the suburbs become the edge of rural area, lots of trees and grassy patches. Aradia's family has a pretty large chunk of farmland, raising animals and garden patches and forests to explore and forage. You wouldn't trade your air-conditioned and darkened room for anything, but it wouldn't be too bad to raise bees out here... you sorta missed taking care of your bees on Alternia.

You eventually pulled into the gravel driveway of Aradia's home, some cluckbeasts scattering as Tavros and his brother Rufioh run around trying to put all of them back in their pen. Karkat grumbles, hitting the button to open the door on your side.

"8pm?"

You quirk an eyebrow at him, pushing up your protective glasses.

"Thure theemth like thretching your dad'th patience." You internally wince over the amount of s's in that sentence.

"Ugh, yeah. I'll just say I got really into a movie and pick you up 'late'." Karkat makes air quotes, looking a little disgusted with himself. 

"I know how much this time means to you and... especially with the anniversary of the day coming up, being able to talk to her and whatever secret you're keeping is good for you." He immediately glares at you as a cluckbeast nearly jumps into the car.

"Now get the fuck out of the van pissbrain, I have things I want to do." You just wave at him as both a goodbye and a "thanks" as you get out and shut the door.

"Hey Sollux! Aradia's-" Tavros briefly waves at you before nearly tripping on a cluckbeast. "Ah- Aradia's already at her pit thing in the woods if you wanted to go right to her."

"Yeah. Thankth." You start heading across the gravel to the edge of the woods, a naturally worn path in the dirt leading you to Aradia's personal sanctuary. It's a good fifteen-minute hike, and you internally groan at how sweaty you're gonna get. It's worth it though, both for the sights of her archeology project and making her happy.

Pushing your glasses back up your nose once more, you finally step into the beginning of the clearing that starts the pit. A partially uncovered stone tower sits at the center in the dirt. Aradia sits on a red and black picnic blanket, a basket sitting next to her as she looks up into the sky. Her hair is splayed out around her and her burgundy eyes reflect the clouds.

You quietly sit down next to her, smiling and just enjoying the weather and her company for a moment.

===> Be Aradia.

Two sweeps earlier and a few ships over from the goldblood you are now relaxing with, you felt something deep in you diverge from you. Your bloodpumper finally started feeling like it was acting by itself and not connected to a larger entity forcing you along in step with the rest of the universe.

It had always been like that, and then it surged further and further, gears in perfect rhythm, tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock. Something was supposed to happen somewhere, and a mysterious messenger told you just so. You could ignore it sometimes, but it kept getting worse and worse until that final moment. Sollux felt it in a different way, but you both finally found relief and peace.

You don't pretend that his predicament wasn't worse. His was powerful enough to affect him forever. There's some medication that helps him block out the still present voices, but on bad days he sometimes thinks they're getting louder and louder, until he's back in the days just before you left Alternia.

So as you look up to him now, your long curly hair making a comfotable halo around you, and you see him truly relaxed gazing over the ruins you love to be around, you know you are where you are supposed to be. His eyes are fully open behind his protective glasses, face neutral but his eyebrows are relaxed behind his bangs. His shoulders are slightly slouched forward he sits with one knee up, one arm on each pf his legs.

People find Sollux hard to read, but you know how he feels by even the smallest of body language. Though most people would argue that you are hard to read too- off kilter and finding joy in things that most of the populus finds just weird. Death and archeology are fascinating subjects to you, and as such this temple is where you spend most of your time when you can. You've spent two sweeps, or roughly four human years, digging out just the middle spire of it.

The sister temple to this one, back on Alternia where you had lived, was where you found the impossible "laptop" with the white text that told you precisely what was going to happen in this universe, in this timeline. That you were lucky. That you were unworthy. That he would leave this timeline and go elsewhere, looking for his purpose. Sollux has seen and attempted to decode the device several times, but nothing has ever made sense.

Sollux notices you looking at him and extends a hand, wordlessly offering to go down into the temple. You accept it and smile, starting to head down the stairs you had carved out together after he had stated "the incline was going to kill one of you somenight".

It took time, getting used to being out during the day. The sun on Earth is much less harsh than the supergiant of Alternia. It still gave quite a few trolls a headache, and as such sunglasses were at an all time record sales high. The sun didn't bother you, however.

The center spire held the same disc that the one on Alternia had. A flower bud grew in the center, the clock saying it would be about four million years before whatever was travelling would emerge. You would be long gone before then, but you are gathering things to leave here for the next person who enters here. Both hand written tomes and the very same laptop you had originally discovered with files explaining what you know of the temple, of the now gone sister temple, and what life is like for trolls as the years go by and you assimilate into human society.

You tell Sollux about the latest entries you have made for the records, going back and forth on organazition and what should be documented next. He gives suggestions, but it has always ultimately been your decision since it's your project.

"What about the marriage relation meetingth from a half a thweep ago?" Sollux asks, forked tongue slightly peeking out from the edges of his double fangs on his s's. You nod, adding that to your list of to-dos.

"Good idea. That was pretty controversial for the humans, but all the ideas and regulations passed." Human romance is weird, though they have eventually gotten used to how troll romance works, you hope.

Sollux is idly fiddling with things using his psionics, putting them back exactly where they were however. To most that would show boredom, but you know to him it's genuine curiosity. His psionics allow him to feel things in a different way than touch, and when he keeps picking specific things up it allows him to examine them in detail.

"I think that's enough ideas for the day. Do you want to bring the picnic in here?" You smile at him, closing the laptop lid and plugging it back into the large power supply you kept in the temple. He perks up.

"Picnic? You weren't joking?" You chuckle, stepping into the daylight.

"I wasn't. Nepeta helped me bake honey cookies last night- I figured you would like them. I think it's a nice way to celebrate the second sweep since the event. Before the city celebrations." Sollux followed you, taking the steps two at a time and starting to fold the blanket to put move into the temple, but his enthusiasm slowed as you mentioned the event. He frowned and picked up the basket as well.

"Yeah. It's nice." Sollux seems to shake himself out of his funk and comes back to the temple to settle in with you.

The cookies were thin rolled wafers with honey laced through them and a small drizzle on top. The extra honey drizzle was done by Nepeta- she is a much better baker than you, even if she leaves the kitchen a disaster afterwards. Sollux slowly eats one after another, thoroughly enjoying them- but pauses.

"I've been having dreams about it again. The event." You stop, giving him your full attention.

"Only this time, I didn't escape. I woke up somehwere else. And... a blue planet with clouds is above me. It almost looked like Earth, but so much more blue."

You nod as swallows harshly. He's still feeling the effects even two sweeps after. Some of him still feels the divergence of our universe from the original timeline.

"I'm still experiencing some of that too. I dreamt that I was dead, and we played, and that awful ticking kept going..." You shiver. Few things make you uncomfortable, but that clock ticking. You know it was made for you, but you didn't fit into it. It was meant for the other you. Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-

"Hey, hey- Aradia. Hey. You're here." Sollux was sitting directly next to you now, holding your hands. You blink.

"Oh. I guess I zoned out. Sorry, Sollux." The gears got the better of you again.

"Don't be thorry. Hey, AA. Look." He brings a hand up to your cheek and makes direct eye contact with you.

"There will alwayth be thomeone who knowth what you are going through. We know each other'th burden. We thhere a thecret." You take a slow breath.

"We share a secret." You echo. Sollux gently kisses your forehead and hugs you close, leaning over to grab another honey cookie to munch on.

The world is quiet, your life is your own. You have a wonderful matesprit who cares about you and supports you. That's just about all you need.


End file.
